League Judgement- Aatrox
by prince.scythe
Summary: A league judgement for Aatrox


Hi,Wolf here,I wrote about...Aatrox. Just wanted to tell you about the date. I really don't know what to put on that cuz really don't know when he joined the League. So you guys just imagine your desired number of date there. Don't be shy to comment about it. And thanks for reading it ^_^

Aatrox's Judgement

Candidate:Aatrox "the Darkin blade"  
Date: CLE

Observation

Aatrox flew across the halls of the Institute of War with his dreadful and powerful wings. Thanks to the two unfortunate guards,he is enjoying this burst of energy for their generous amount of blood Aatrox forcefully took from them. He landed on the doors of the chamber as his eyes just passed quickly from the description.

"The truest opponents lies within"

Others may think he did not notice the description,but those who knew Aatrox knew that his eyes have the sharp eyes of a veteran warrior and that bravery and recklessness are one and is nature to him. He just knew there is no opponent he would fled from as went inside without a moment's pause.

Reflection

Darkness was suddenly changed into illusion,but it failed. Sudden changes of images. Fragments of memories. Images of the time Runeterra was in the past.

Scenes of war. Flashes of massacre. Aatrox was a warrior. Fear of death and rage drove him to always survive. Soldiers fought with him in front was moralized and inspired.  
Faces forgotten. Image of a woman,his love. Executed in front of him. He searched for the sword...

Sword. Fire. Bloodshed. Aatrox human voice,screaming:"WHAT AM I! WHAT THE F*** HAPPEN TO ME!" in the language of old. Inside him merged the Blood Well. Sword replying in soundless voice...

Darkin...

Battles of war. Armada of many. Aatrox leading the few against the multitude. Outnumbered,15 to 1. Darkin Aatrox hacking and slicing gracefully in front. Warriors around him,hypnotized by his rage and fluid movement,now filled,not with awe,but murderous frenzy.

Protectorates fought not with glory and honor anymore,but with monstrous desire for blood bath. Unarmed Protectorates smashing the Mageborn heads with stones and fists... Their eyes were now red...

Some Mageborn fled,others surrendered...Those who surrendered was ripped to pieces by bare hands of Protectorates... a voice... "NOT HUMANS ANYMORE!"...

"STOP!"

The Summoner shouted. His head was aching so bad,his hands were burned and he was knock down on to the floor. The magic backfired,he cannot contain Aatrox memories and replay them for judgement. Aatrox,nonchalantly standing,unaffected by the illusion.

Another Summoner emerged. "Our magic seemed have to be broken by your immensity. Having memories starting from the recorded history is ridiculously vast for our power to handle. We have underestimated you,Aatrox." as a medical staff took away the injured summoner.

"You can't find my memories complete when even I myself can't find it" Aatrox replied.

"You have slain two of our guards,quite savage on your part,understanding that you only kill only in battle" the summoner said,irritated.

"They just unwillingly donated their blood and life to a good cause" Aatrox replied.

No point in further arguing..."Would you mind if a carry an interivew instead?" the summoner said

"No"

"Okay,I'd like to ask you about some of our champions,given that you're one of the oldest...can you tell me how old are you?"

"I cannot"

"Are you as old as Azir?"

"I was older than that fool."

"Now why would you say that?" the summoner said,obviously referring about why Aatrox called Azir a fool.

"I was once his councilor of war...Do you think he can made Shurima strong on his own? Yes,he could,but not formidable in the art of war they were back then when I was with them. Until he decided I was too bloodthirsty and banish me. I fled because although he was a fool,he was a great soldier. He could have ruled Runeterra. And still he have a face to boast that he was so old and say 'I was here when everything were sand and still be here when everything will be sand' " Aatrox said,copying Azir in a mocking voice..."Gnar was older than him!"

"Bloodthirsty, speaking of that,what is the connection of the Bloodthirst on to you?"

"I do not know. Maybe I used that sword once...funny how my touch,or even my mere presence can have effect on someone ore something,but one thing is for sure,I am the Bloodthirst"

"They say Varus is a Darkin,can I inquire about that?"

"Where did he get his weapon?" Aatrox asked.

"The corrupted place,The Pit of Pallas"

"The Pit of Pallas is the weapon of one of the Darkin which the owner of the weapon is not present. Like fire,it would surely consume it's holder. He should finished whatever his mission before that would happen...the blood thirst in him is getting stronger and stronger."

"His objective is to kill all of Noxian blood." then the summoner realized "You don't care about outcome of the Demacian-Noxian war,don't you?"

"The Freljord will be united again,like what the Queen Avarosa did once. And I expected them to rise after the two city-state; Demacia and Noxus,exhausted themselves from their fight. Then the United Freljord will prove to be the top. Avarosa...now that was a smart and beautiful woman."

"You knew Avarosa?"

"I loved her. Like how Tryndamere loved her wife,Ashe...who Avarosa's blood and bow holds. Only,Ashe must win against her enemies;Sejuani,her own sister and the ice witch,Lissandra,then she would rule Runeterra."

"Tryndamere,who is he to you?" the summoner asked.

"My greatest creation" Aatrox replied,obviously not willing to talk more about Tryndamere,and the summoner understood that...and proceeded to ask...

"Vladimir,is he a Darkin? Some summoners thought that like you,Vladimir manipulates blood."

"The hemomancers are old mages that are curious about our kind,the Darkin. That newborn is another one of those fools who played with blood,we Darkins don't."

"Brand,is he a Darkin too? His story is a lot like Varus'."

"That vengeful spirit that was inside that unfortunate man is pure essence of vengance... Arcane magic released during the chaos of the Rune Wars (I was there) may merge to give it life. Wise on your part to immediately imprison it in the Institute of War."

"Anyone else? Any champion you might know?" the summoner asked

"I have heard you have also imprisoned a nightmarish being,Nocturne was the name."

"Yes,yes we have him."

"I think one of the Darkin may created that creature."

"You mean one of you created Nocturne in your nightmares?"

"No,we do not have nightmares. He may be a product of our imagination or dreams." Aatrox said.

"So that is your prediction about the outcome of war in Runeterra" the summoner said

Aatrox nodded slightly in confirment

It may be foolish to ask this,given he is always present in every war but...the summoner thought "Why do you want to join the League,Aatrox?"

"To fight." Aatrox said "The field is my canvas,the sword is my brush and blood is my paint,and this battle will be my masterpiece."

Although it was never really exposing...the summoner thought "How does it feel,exposing your mind?" he said

"Elegantly unpleasant"...As Aatrox left the Reflection Chamber and went to face his fate on the Summoner's Rift. 


End file.
